1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flare stack gas burners for combustible waste gas from various sources and for smokeless burning without steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial operations and particularly in the operation of oil refineries, chemical plants, oil production rigs, LPG and other marketing terminals, pipe lines and other combustible waste gas sources it becomes necessary from time to time to burn various quantities of combustible gaseous materials with the combustion carried out without discharge of unburned carbon particles in the form of smoke into the atmosphere. Various flare stack gas burners have heretofore been proposed for the combustion of waste gas but many of these had serious limitations, particularly because of inadequate turbulence and mixing of combustible and burning gases with air to operate smokelessly.
In addition, at some locations, no adequate supply of steam is available for smoke suppression as has been used in many flare stack burners. Other considerations, such as climate, may also preclude the use of steam for smoke suppression.
Among the burners which require steam to induce air for contact with the burning gases are those shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Verner, et al., 2,761,496, Webster, et. al., 2,891,607, Shellentrager, 2,506,972, Zink, et al, 2,779,399, Campbell, et al., 2,802,521, Zink, et al., 3,143,424, Zink, et al., 3,539,285, Turpin, 3,547,567, Proctor, 3,554,681, Zink, et al., 3,697,231, and Abernathy, et. al., 3,864,072.
It has heretofore been proposed in gas fired burners to provide radial arms with gas jets to give a radial flame pattern, one illustration being shown in the Reed U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,603, but these burners were not suitable for nor intended to be used as flare stacks and do not provide adequate turbulence at the location of gas discharge and combustion.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,991, 3,822,984, 3,822,985 and 3,824,073, vanes with gas delivery slots are shown but these were not positioned to bring about the desired flame to air interface, air and gas admixing and air to burning gas turbulence, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,991, 3,703,673, and 3,822,984 steam was employed to aid in the intermixing of air for completion of combustion without smoke.